Being Lauren Lokison
by Loki-Prime
Summary: YOUNG AVENGERS FIC Its hard being the daughter of the devil, even if you work for the angels... Children of the avengers fic warnings in authors note
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfiction-ers **

**WARNING: GRAPHIC TORTURE**

**This is a part of a (so far) three part series. As you know my character is Lauren while my friends all have a different characters.**

**So...to continue Frenchie121 has 'Being Tommy Stark' And kbarrett123 has 'Being Stella Rogers' **

**Thats the three part series, you might want to know that the ages are different cause we change them to suit out story. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT**

**They are all 22 years old, and here are their parents**

**Lauren-Loki**

**Tommy-Ironman**

**Brendan-Hulk**

**Carmen- hawkeye**

**Harry- Agent Coulson**

**Nathan- Black widow**

**Athena-Thor**

**Disclaimer: Only own the young avengers characters not the adults or any other characters**

**Stella- Captain America **

**Okay so please enjoy :D**

* * *

'_It's never easy being the daughter of the devil, even if you work for the angels…' _

The room wasn't special, that is if you could call it a room. It had no windows or furniture, the walls and floor where cold unforgiving concrete and the only light came from a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling that would swing like a hypnotic metronome when someone pulled the string to turn it on. No, this room wasn't special, but what was in it was a whole different story. In the dark you might think the room was empty, but once you enter the smell would hit you. Rusty and metallic…blood. There would be no sound, except of the occasional rustling of someone shifting on the floor. If the light was turned on, the sight would likely imprint the mind of any who saw it. Blood would be splattered on the wall, small pieces of flesh where sometimes, more often than not, found on the floor and left over knives or drills where lying unattended on the floor. But what would make most peoples stomach turn would be the girl. She would be slumped in the corner, unmoving and as pale as a corpse, most of blood would be coming from her. When one of the men entered her head would snap up, eyes that might have been as green as emeralds in days before but where now muddy and cloudy would stare with a hard determination at her captor. She might have a small smile on her face as the man would edge slowly closer, and he would stop and stare for a few seconds at what used to be Lauren Lokison, daughter of the devil.

And then the screaming would start…

'**fullting, faðir! Fullting ni. Neinn háski! Lika letta!' (1) **

oOo

_25 hours earlier _

Beep, Beep, Beep! Lauren rolled over in bed and opened on eye to look at the clock, '**hljóðr' (2) **she muttered and smiled when the alarm instantly shut up. Pulling the covers over her head lauren stretched her legs out under the covers and tried to fall back asleep. However this tuesday morning wasn't going to be forgiving and she was woken again not a minute later by Athena.

'Cannon ball!' Athena shrieked and before Lauren could register what happened Athena jumped into Lauren's bed and wrenched off the covers, 'Morning sleepy head, i made pancakes, you want some?' Athena asked while she poked Lauren's face. The only response she got was a groan and a mumble of something that sounded like _get off my ribs_. Athena only shrugged and skipped out of the room taking Lauren's blankets with her.

Keeping her eyes closed Lauren felt around for the now missing blankets, once she worked out Athena had taken them she rolled over the side of her bed and landed in a crouch. Standing up straight she rolled her shoulders and rubbed her eyes. Lauren hated mornings, with a passion. If she could, she would remove mornings from midgard. Smiling to herself at the idea of no mornings Lauren walked into the bathroom connected to her room as well as Athena's. Being cousins in this realm seemed to mean that they shared everything, or at least in Tommy's point of view. However Lauren suspected that Tommy had just made up the sharing thing for shits and giggles.

Lauren frowned at her reflection in the mirror on the bathroom wall. It was a large mirror, clean and with a perfect reflection, but this mirror had a black sharpie mark down the centre dividing the mirror in half, something that Carmen had done after a week of Lauren and Athena fighting over using the mirror. Lauren dragged her fingers through the tangled mess of her bed hair. Lauren had raven black hair like her father, and went down past her shoulders, even though Carmen and Stella liked to tease that it was only _just_ longer than her fathers hair. After another minutes of struggling with her hair Lauren turned on the shower in the corner of the room and slipped out of her pyjamas. Standing under the flow of ice cold water Lauren closed her eyes and let the water wash away the tangles in her hair. Five minutes later Lauren was out of the shower and dressed in skinny jeans and a dark green singlet with her still wet hair hanging down her back.

In kitchen it was something like a battle field, for people walking past the mansion on the street they might have thought someone was dying with the amount of shrieks and thuds coming from the large house. Inside however, it was a pretty normal morning. The large wooden table resting the middle of the kitchen was filled with food of all sorts, most if not all of it made by Stella and Athena. As usual there was no seats to been seen mainly because everyone grabbed what they wanted and sat wherever, this was the main cause for the screaming.

'It's MY waffle!' Carmen shrieked as she launched her self at Nathan trying to wrestle the waffle out of his hands. In a last ditch effort Nathan licked the whole waffle with one hand while trying to hold off carmen with the other. Turning his head to look down at Carmen he said, 'You still want it?' After a short glare that would have killed a small rabbit Carman answered quickly, 'Yes' and with that grabbed the waffle and threw it into the bin. Nathan didn't move for a few seconds before turning to look at the smirk on Carmen's face and to the bin, and back again. 'It was only fair little nathan' Carmen said in a baby voice as she patted him on the head and walked back to the table picking up her plate from the floor as she went by.

Lauren walked into the kitchen and took in the room with a sweeping glance, it was a pretty calm morning all things considered. Glancing at the smirk still plastered on Carmen's face and the scowl on Nathan's, Lauren guessed that Carmen had stolen Nathan's food…again. Walking over to the table and picking up a plastic plate (they had long ago decided that china plates broke way to easily) chose some food. Lauren usually went for the healthier side, not just because she preferred it but also because no one wanted to steal grapes and strawberries, especially from a hungry demigod. Today though Lauren picked up a pancake as well just because Athena had woken her up for it. Lauren looked over to the clock hanging on the wall, it was old and had a swinging pendulum in the middle, like some sort of metronome. The clock read 8:00 in the morning, Lauren scowled at it, she was awake…at this hour. Trying to ignore the wasted hours of sleep she could have had she bit into a strawberry and enjoyed the sweet taste on her tongue.

The rest of the team, Tommy, Carmen, Stella, Athena, Brendan, Harry and Nathan, had all settled down by now and were actually eating, not fighting over the food. The kitchen was quiet except the sound of people eating, this, of course, wouldn't last long. As if on cue the ringing of the phone spilt through the air and the face of nick fury appeared hanging in the air.

'Well fuck, isn't it my favourite one eyed man' Tommy muttered as she waved her hand through the air to answer the phone.

'Young avengers!' Fury barked and he glared at them through the video call, as usual Stella was paying attention while the rest of the team where still eating. Fury sighed at the lack of attention but continued on anyway, 'I need you to go investigate some gang shootings in down town new york. Watch out they have the fire power and skill and at least one good snipper so for gods sake don't die cause i really don't need the paper work right now' Fury finished as he shut down the call. The team didn't move for a few seconds then Carmen stuffed the food in her mouth and stood up stretching, 'Right things to do, weapons to choose lets go' Carmen said heading to her room to get her gear on. Tommy stood up as well, 'Music to my ears.' She said as she too headed off the get her suit on. The rest of the team stuffed their faces and left until Athena and Lauren where the only ones left.

'Come on then cousin, i need to check my sword' Athena said grabbing Lauren by the arm and leading her off to their joined rooms. Lauren broke away from Athena's grasp once they reached their rooms and closed the door with a click. 10 minutes later Lauren had her armour on, it was much the same as her fathers, with a gold shoulder guard and complicated straps of leather, except without the cape or helmet. Lauren picked up her preferred weapon, or she should say _weapons_. Lauren had at all times at least two knives on her, but at the moment she had 15 including longer battle blades and small throwing knives. Lauren also picked up a bracket which she attached to her wrist. It had two silver snakes that twirled and interlocked to make up an intricate silver bracelet with a hint of green. The bracelet had been a present from her father not two days ago, the rest of the team hadn't seen it yet. Quietly lauren whispered '**varði'(3) **to the bracelet and watched as the snakes untwirled and grew in size as they leapt off her wrist and melded together to form a spear. Again it closely reassembled her fathers one, except it was lighter and by far sharper, the head of the snakes had their heads at the top of the spear with open mouths to hold a large green jewel about the size of a tennis ball. In the middle of the jewel a wickedly sharp blade cut through and hooked up above the heads of the snakes. Even though it resembled Loki's spear it was clear that is was thinner, sharper, more intricacy designed and much longer. It was the blade of a god.

Nodding her head in satisfaction Lauren muttered, '**øruggr' (4) **and watched as the spear shrunk and wrapped itself back around her wrist. Lauren walked over to her door and was just about to open it when she heard a nock, sighing she opened the door. Athena stood in the hall way with most of her armour on, like Lauren it resembled her fathers, except without the cape and tied to her waist was a long sharp sword and a ruby hilt. 'Can you help me with the back armour please?' Athena asked quietly, Lauren smiled and nodded and reached up to fasten the armour together with practised ease. Once done Athena jumped in the spot and hugged Lauren, 'Okay lets go!' Athena said and Lauren yelped as her arm was grasped as Athena pulled her down the hall way.

As usual Athena and Lauren where late to the quintet. Carmen grabbed Lauren's arm and pulled her up the side of the jet just as it was taking off. 'Sorry guys' Lauren said as she took her seat next to Harry and Stella. 'Nah its okay Lauren, we all know it takes ages for you to do you hair, don't worry about i-' Carmen said waving her hand but was interrupted by a small dagger imbedding its self in the wall beside Carmen's head. Carmen looked at Lauren who was smiling at her, Carmen only shrugged and pulled the blade out of the side of the quintet and waved it at Lauren saying 'yay free knife!' Lauren rolled her eyes and started playing with her bracelet.

Half and hour later they arrived. Lauren jumped out of the jet quickly, she didn't like to be sitting down for to long, not this heavily armed. The rest of the team filled out of the jet wearing the same thing pretty (black jackets and pants) much except for a few personal twists, like colour and weapon choice. The team looked up as they heard the sound of tommy approaching in her suit.

'Whats the read out?' Nathan asked

'Fury was right, they are heavily armed but i can't get a good shot with out taking down the building and i don't want to have to pay for that' Tommy answered, her voice slightly morphed though the suit speakers.

Lauren looked around at the surrounding buildings and fingered her bracelet, she wasn't going to use the spear just yet, she didn't like all her cards to be on the table so far into the game, so speak.

'Harry, Lauren go on recon and Carmen tag along to find a place to sniper' Nathan directed, Lauren nodded and with a snap Carmen extended her bow and placed an arrow on the string.

Harry grabbed his gun and turned around to ask the girls where they wanted to go, but as usual Carmen was already 30 metres away following what he thought must be Lauren cause she wasn't in sight. 'Shit this is going to be a long day' Harry muttered as he jogged after Lauren and Carmen.

Lauren had two knives in hand and trusted Carmen to at least guess where she was going. A click and a small scurry made Lauren halt, Carmen stopped and notched an arrow looking behind her. This was a position they went into often, defending each others back, and it worked wonders. Harry came a few seconds later and stood to the side holding up his gun and pointing it at anything that moved. It was quiet for a few seconds, and then all hell broke loose.

Snipers started raining down on them and Lauren could feel Carmen firing and notching arrows behind her at an amazing speed. Assassins on the ground came out of buildings and started running towards them, even though they where holding them off, it wasn't for long. 'Shit' Lauren muttered, and in one movement stepped away from Carmen and said '**varði'(3)' **. Some of the men broke away from Carmen and Harry to watch Lauren's bracelet turn into a spear, and even Carmen turned around just in time to see Lauren leap into the air with the blade arching though the air after her. In a matter of seconds three men went down.

'What is that and where can i get one?' Carmen yelled to Lauren between firing arrows, Lauren smiled and leaped closer to Carmen, 'One of a kind darling, sorry!' Lauren yelled back as she ran one of the men through with the blade.

Harry started to back away towards to Carmen and Lauren as the number of men increased. Arrows, knives and bullets where going everywhere, but even that didn't hold off the amount of people pouring from the buildings around them.

'Harry have you contacted the others?' Lauren yelled, 'Cant the signals jammed' Harry yelled back, 'Ill get onto of the building and see if i can signal Tommy, ill be back!' Harry yelled behind him as he leap onto the wall of a building and started climbing. Lauren narrowed her eyes at the fact that no one had followed Harry, they where all focused on Carmen and Lauren. Lauren shrugged and with another arch of light from her spear two more men fell.

'Shit!, Lauren I ran out of arrows!' Carmen yelled behind her shoulders, with a sigh Lauren passed two long blades to Carmen 'Do not loose them, i will want them back!' Lauren growled into Carmen's ear. Then with a smile Lauren leapt backwards and took two more men down. Lauren turned her head up as she heard a yell from the roof. For a few seconds she watched the roof waiting for Harry to wave down to say he was okay or at least say something or show that he was there. Nothing.

'Carmen! I'm going to go check on har-ahhh!' Lauren yelled as electricity jumped around her body from the small of her back. The world slowed into slow motion as she stared at Carmen for a few more seconds. Lauren stumbled as a bullet hit her shoulder, some how getting through her armour...Somewhere someone was screaming. Lauren was dimly aware that Carmen was running towards her, she was running so slowly though. _Hurry up _Lauren thought as she hit the ground. More screaming...and pain. Some where in Lauren's mind she registered that her spear had gone back into it's bracelet form and wrapped its self onto her wrist.

Then the world went blissfully black

* * *

**So you might have noticed what looked like gibberish throughout the this fic with numbers next to it, that's old Norse (yes honest i looked it up). So at the end of all my chapters any translations will be in the authors notes at the end. **

**Thank you so much for reading and remember **

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER WRITING=FASTER UPDATES**

**ideas, problems and concerns are really appreciated so PLEASE COMMENT :D**

**Translations:**

**1. help father help me. No pain. Please stop! **

**2. Quiet **

**3. Protect**

**4. Safe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here we are next chapter! hehehe, okay there will be some Loki involution and yer...so enjoy! Hope you like this as much as i liked writing it**

**Okay you might want to know that i wrote most of this chapter listening to a song that really influenced it. Please listen to the the song, 'Comes and goes' by Greg Laswell because it really is the backbone of this whole fic and i think really suits the story line. :D**

**Thanks to Avengersfan1, chica espanola121 and Frenchie 121 for reviewing! **

**WARNING: graphic torture scenes, dont like, dont read**

**Disclaimer: Don't own marvel :( however I do own the Lauren and the rest of her team :D**

* * *

'_And it fell, so far from heaven and that was its punishment. But where could the devil fall? It had no where to fall, to recover, so it just existed. Creating panic and pain in the hope to distract it from its own.'_

It was dark…and cold. Lauren didn't much like being in the dark unless she created it, the cold she didn't mind. Dark and cold, these where small trivial things to worry about for Lauren but it kept her mind off the pain. She had no perception of time while she was here, just dark and cold and so, so much pain. Minutes ticked by into hours, or was it seconds trickling into minutes? She really had no idea, only that it was dark, cold and there was pain. But if the door to her little 'room' opened there would be more pain, so much more pain that she couldn't think, so much that even her only friends in this place would disappear because she couldn't think of the dark and the cold when it hurt so much… Then they would leave her room and the cold would seep back in and she would welcome it to numb the pain, and not soon after the dark returned and wrapped her up in its embrace and took away the pain…at least for a little while. And then it was dark, and cold but the pain had subsided…but the nightmares did not…

oOo

_12 hours earlier_

People where yelling in the mansion again, but this wasn't over food, it was over something taken and something lost. Something that they had no idea where to start looking for, like when you misplace something and you remember seeing it but the problem is _where_ did you remember seeing it?

'How am i meant to know? Do a search with all midgardian equipment all i know is that i can't locate her!' Athena bellowed at Tommy, 'My midgaridian equipment can't find anything unless it has something to look for, we can't look for a girl there are thousands of girls!' Tommy yelled back, her hand clenching her drink as if it was a life line.

Slowly the arguments rose in volume each trying to get the other to realise that they missed something, that they could find what they lost.

'EVERYONE SHUT UP! THIS ISNT GOING TO BRING LAUREN BACK!' Stella yelled and the team stopped fighting looking at wonder at stella who was usually the last person the yell. 'Look back on the details and see what we missed, Carmen what happened?'

'…we where fighting…and i think she heard something from harry cause he went on the roof to get tommy but we couldn't see him and know if he was okay…' Carmen mumbled, suddenly unhappy with all the attention she was getting, she fiddled with the bottom of her shirt rubbing her fingers on the fabric as she tried to find words to explain what happened, 'She looked up and then this guy hit her from behind with a tasor, and you all know how much it takes to get Lauren down and by the looks of it this thing was on like full power…she screa- she went down and i tried to get to her but it was like the dudes we where fighting had this worked out cause as soon as she went down this truck drove up and…took her away' Carmen finished, it didn't matter how un likely it was for this situation to have happened, she still left responsible.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, running ideas through their heads to as how they could get Lauren back.

'We can't find her so we need to bring in some help kay?' Brendan said quietly, 'Computers won't work so we need someone who could locate her. Athena how do we contact Loki?'

oOo

On the other side of town there was a black van hurtling down the street. The people in the van were either unconscious or very, very nervous. The three men where in the car (including the driver) where heavily armed and kept glancing at Lauren like people do with tigers that they just sedated, having no idea when it would wake, but when it does wake it wouldn't be wise to be near it. The car was silent and any noise or movement from Lauren caused them all the tense up and the men next to her to point their guns at her chest or head, hoping that it would do something to the god if she did wake.

Ten minutes later the van pulled up at a warehouse and the men all but leapt out of the van and gave themselves some distance between the still unconscious god. Before they removed Lauren from the van however the three men that had been with her nudged each other and walked up to a man who was closest to Lauren and seemed to be studying her. The men walked up hesitantly and whispered something to the man. He stood up and stared at men before him, nodding to one of the men that had come with him he turned back to Lauren. The crack of gunfire echoed through the ware house and the three men fell dead to the floor. With a start Lauren jerked awake and in matter of seconds took in the dead men on the floor, the guns, the blood and the slightly balding man who now stood in front of her. Lauren's eyes turned calculating and dived out of the back of the van. At once four men had grabbed her and tried to keep her from moving, this wouldn't do for Lauren, she kicked and screamed and once she realised she couldn't physically remover her captors she narrowed her eyes. With a start one of men let her go when he saw her eyes glow green and her hands curved into claws and green fire curled its way around her hands.

'Quickly now! Before she can summon the magic!' The man who seemed to be leading the operation said as he handed one of the men a syringe. In one swift movement the man stuck it into Lauren's arm and pushed the sickly black liquid into her veins. The result happened at once, Lauren's eyes dimmed and went milky and her hands relaxed as she went slack against her captors. Before she lost concious she opened her eyes wide trying to stay awake and looked at the man who walked towards her. 'My name is Professor Senworth, but you can call me David. And on behalf of the earth, Welcome to Hell.' Lauren blinked a few times and then fell into the darkness.

oOo

'WHAT HAPPENED!' Loki shrieked at the young avengers. 'Look we respect the over reaction this is your kid and all but we need you to find her for us' Stella said calmly. How she could remain calm when she literately was face to face with a very pissed off god she didn't know, but she did it none the less. Loki stood perfectly still for a few seconds and glared at every young avenger in turn. With a strange calm that freaked out the young avengers even more than the yelling Loki turned to look at Athena, who gave a tentative smile. 'I need to be alone' Loki said slowly, Athena nodded and took his arm, 'You can go in Lauren's room'

The rest of the team where silent until they could no longer hear Athena leading Loki away, then Carmen broke the uneasy silence. 'Can he find her?' she asked quietly. 'If anyone could it would be him, and we all know that he wont stop till he finds her' Harry said. The team where silent for a few moment and then as if by some silent agreement they all moved to the living room and sat down. They didn't know how long they would have to wait, but the main problem was how long _could_ they wait? Until they went and demanded answers for a problem they knew no one could solve.

oOo

Lauren woke up in a room. It was dark and cold and this did nothing to help her mood, she was pissed. She sat up straighter and winced at the ache in her shoulder, bullet she guessed. She also realised that she didn't have her armour, which got her even more angry. Lauren leant forward and was surprised when a clank echoed through the room and she found she couldn't move any further. Looking down at her hands she saw that they where by her sides on the floor...but chained there. Well shit. Lauren rolled her eyes and muttered '**slitna'(1)**... Nothing happened. Lauren's eyes widened and she repeated it again, and again till her voice was hurt from yelling. The drug had blocked her magic. If Lauren was pissed before, now she was about to rip someones head off.

Even though the room was dark Lauren didn't find it menacing, it was relaxing in a way. The dark was always her friend no matter were she was, it was like having a happy puppy follow you, always happy to see you no matter what. Lauren was just considering what to do when the door opened to her little 'room'. She squinted at the sudden change in light and grimaced at how it chased her puppy away.

A man stepped into the room and pulled a string on the ceiling making a light bulb turn on, it was very distracting to have a moving source of light. Fire was fine, but fire was life, this little light bulb was a poor excuse for light. Lauren was brought out of her musings by a hard slap to her face. Lauren's head snapped to the side and she bit her lip to deal with the pain. Slowly she turned her head back up to look at the man.

I would ask you to make your self at home but i can see that you have already done that…' Lauren said looking straight into the man's eyes. They where brown, nothing special, however strangely guarded. Usually the interrogator didn't expect to be the one who was having information taken from them. Lauren searched him eyes for fear, pride, family, friends, lovers…but found nothing she could use against him. Before she could even open her mouth to try again though the he suddenly kicked her hard in the stomach. Stars danced in front of her eyes and she registered that she now had at least two broken ribs, excellent.

Lauren's eyes went wide when the mans face was suddenly in front of her own. Subconsciously she cringed into the wall trying to make some space between them, but he only moved closer. She winced when she felt his clammy breath on her cool skin and her breathing became shallow. Her eyes where wide and she looked for the world like a caged animal. '**Heimta' **Lauren breathed as she tried to shove him away with her shoulder, 'ah ah ah can't have that now can we love? You will learn to give in at this place. But i am sorry, because this isn't really your fault, this is all just the earth having its revenge on your dear father, it might have been 28 years ago but we don't forget that easy… Everyone wants a turn with you, but its okay we have a schedule. I might see you again, but for now i just wanted to see you before you break… ' The man said as he stroked Lauren's hair, even though she couldn't move it didn't stop Lauren from growling quietly and glaring at him. Suddenly he pushed off Lauren purposely leaning on her broke ribs, Lauren hissed quietly and watched his retreating back. Once she was sure he was gone she lent back on the wall and smiled to herself when the darkness returned.

When she next woke up she wasn't happy, she had been sitting her not doing anything. She needed a plan, an escape plan to be more precise. Looking down at her self she saw that all her knives weren't on her, she hadn't expected them to be though. Moving her wrist she realised that she still had the spear though, but with her magic down she could do anything…she would have to bide her time till the drug wore down. Lauren breathed in deeply and relished the soothing cool air that went down her throat, it revived her. Shifting were she was sitting Lauren leant her head back behind her on the wall and relaxed slightly as the darkness wrapped itself around her in a protective blanket.

At some point the door opened again. This time more people came in to chased her puppy away. This time they came with tools, this time it hurt more, this time she screamed, this time her puppy tried to ease the pain but some things are too strong to fix...

This time Lauren cried to her puppy, for her siblings, for her father, for her friends…This time her puppy cried with her…

oOo

Loki winced as finally after 5 hours he brushed Lauren's mind. Standing up he stretched and walked back to the young avengers. 'I know where she is, but its far.' Loki announced as the team jumped off the couch as he entered. 'Is she okay?' Carmen said urgently.

Loki paused and thought over his answer, finally he said 'No she defiantly is not'

This time the team was ready, this time they would get back what they had lost...

This time they didn't know if they could chase the darkness away for her, this time they didn't know that the darkness was what supported what they lost…

This time they didn't know that if they chased the puppy away what they lost might go with it...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please listen to the song in the authors note above**

**As usual **

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER WRITING=FASTER UPDATES**

**Translations**

**1. Break**

**2. Get back**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Sorry! I didn't mean to take this long :( I have had a few assignments due and i didn't have time, so i have one more due and then holidays! So hopefully i will have more time to write! ****  
**

**Thanks as always and any problems, issues, mistakes or suggestions are greatly appreciated :)**

**So with out further a due, please enjoy**

* * *

_'When angels wept everyone wept with them, when they hurt everyone tried to help. When the angels where lost everyone guided and supported them. When the devil cried everyone turned their backs, when the devil hurt everyone laughed and were joyful at their success. When the devil was lost no one stopped to show the way...'_

This time when Lauren woke it wasn't pleasant. Everything hurt and she could smell the blood, it choked her and made her gag. She shifted in her spot and and was suddenly overcome with a dizziness that messed with her mind and made the shadows in her darkness appear distorted. A few moments and the dizziness faded. Lauren decided that not moving was the best way to combat her pains. Closing her eyes she leant into the cool wall, but grimaced when she realised it was wet and sticky now, covered in her blood. A few more moments and she learnt to ignore the blood, the pain, and she just focused on the cool air that soothed her cuts and bruises and her darkness that was back with her again.

It felt like too soon when that door opened again. A sadness clenched her heart when her puppy leapt away from her. Squinting against the dangerous light that always meant pain Lauren pushed her self against the wall ignoring the pain and how her breathing increased. Watching with un trusting eyes Lauren accepted to the fact that there will be pain, and it would hurt, because every time it hurt more and more. Lauren sat and waited for the pain, because that was the only thing she could rely on now that her puppy had gone and the light had chased the soothing cold away. Somewhere in her mind a dark little voice whispered _what about them? Your friends, why aren't they coming?_ Lauren frowned at the voice, they must have a good reason for not coming, other wise they would have come, right? They always come…right?

Something sharp cut into her arm and Lauren yelped, she hadn't paid attention, she hadn't numbed herself. She wasn't ready! The cut came again, it went deeper and it hurt more. Suddenly it stopped and Lauren distracted her self with counting the number of blood drops that trickled down her arm and tried to decide which one would win the race to the cold concrete. In the background she registered some one talking, this could be important she thought dimly, she should pay attention, if only the pain would stop for a second and let her concentrate. Then she could escape, and leave and run and get away and go somewhere dark where no one could hurt her, and then there would be no pain…no pain…

'We have to get the bracelet of her! It's a weapon you idiot! Why hasn't anyone tried to get rid of it before?'

'It doesn't come off, we tried'

'Give me that'

Her bracelet? Green, silver, spear, pain, Loki, home, pain…bracelet! Her bracelet! They wanted her bracelet. No they couldn't have it, it was her's it was from father! It was her link! They didn't come but she had some part of him with her. No! No! they wouldn't take it!

Lauren started to struggle again at her bonds, opening old wounds on her wrists but it didn't matter, she had to protect it. It didn't matter that the green and silver where stained with blood, it didn't matter that they eyes of the snakes looked as milky and tired as hers did, she had to protect her link. The man came towards her with a knife and knelt down next to her hand, and she fought. She thrashed her legs and bit and scratched and cried and screamed but he kept coming closer. She screamed for Loki, she screamed for her team, she screamed for her puppy that had always protected her, she screamed for anyone to take her away. She wanted her puppy to come back, to wrap her in its darkness and protect her, and in its darkness her bonds would fall away like useless string and she would run out of there and Loki would come and her brother slephnir the eight legged horse with his soft grey coat and his warm ey-

SNAP for a moment Lauren didn't move, for a moment she thought the cold and the darkness had come to save her…but then the pain came. It came like a rolling wave and washed over her, her legs were the worst. Somewhere in her muddled brain full of horses and puppies and her father and so much pain, she realised that her legs where broken, both of them. And still the man was coming closer, this time tried to cut the bracelet and every time the blade slipped off the bracelet it would cut Lauren and add to the blood that drenched her hand.

Then it all stopped…then it stopped. '**þ?kk, þ?kk…þ?kk(1)' **Lauren whimpered as the pain stopped. And then it did come, the darkness. The door closed and the light and warmth went with it, but the cold and dark came in its place. The cold soothed her, danced over her wounds and helped to lessen the pain. And the darkness, oh the darkness, it leapt towards Lauren and wrapped her up in comforting arms whispering to her, telling her it would be okay. The darkness broke away the bonds and tried to stop the blood flow, she smiled. Then Lauren stiffened, this wasn't her darkness, this wasn't its feather touches or kinds words, her darkness didn't need to speak to tell her it would be okay. Her darkness didn't smell like leather…And her darkness didn't have people yelling at it. Her darkness didn't try to take her somewhere she didn't know, her darkness didn't hold her so much that it hurt.

With a twist Lauren rolled out of the hands that weren't her darkness. With wide eyes she saw who she thought would never come, and they terrified her.

'**vinstri! tyna! Minn mein!? (2) **_WHY?!' _

oOo

_2 hours earlier_

'We need to go NOW! Stuff the fucking security clearance! I can fly the fucking god dam jet where i want' Tommy yelled at the air space attendant.

The whole team where on the jet with Loki, they all had their weapons and they all looked like they really wanted to use them. Loki was emanating a cold fury that the team recognised as something that could only satisfied by blood. The trip was taking too long and they knew that, even with Tommy flying in front of the jet directing it out of the way of other aircraft it was still taking ages for them to get to their destination.

How the group of men that had taken Lauren and got all the way to the other side of the country they didn't know. But what they did know was that, in Carmen's opinion it was taking 'too fucking long' to get there and with Loki's earlier warning of Lauren not being okay hanging over their heads did nothing to boost moral. The jet made another screech of discomfort as Nathan pushed it faster still, they all knew that the jet wouldn't take this for long, and they didn't care.

Due to a very well thought out plan by Tommy and Carmen they had gotten Brendan very drunk before they left to decrease the risk of him hulking out, and against better judgement the rest of the team had got drunk as well. With a drunk person directing the jet, another drunk person flying the jet, and a whole heap of drunk people in the jet with highly dangerous weaponry it seemed that if this mission went bad at least they would cause there captors hell. It's difficult capturing sober assailants, capturing sober young avengers was even more hard, capturing extremely drunk, irresponsible, pissed off and spin of the moment young avengers was down right impossible. And even if you did catch them, the captors where likely to throw them out my the time they started to complain of hang overs being the bane of their existence.

This time however the team where in no mood for jokes. They where quiet, drunk yes, but quiet. This could be all down to the present pissed of god of chaos in there mists but the real reason was far deeper, they where terrified of what they might find. They lost something, that they know will never be the same again, and it scared them, because they didn't know if there lost piece of the puzzle was going to come off as a better fit, or come off misshapen and would have to be put to the side of the board, used later when they can't find anything that works. Like that one piece that everyone tries to make work by hitting it and beating it till at least it looks like it fits, but if someone looked closer they would see the torn edged and the cracks.

With a jerk the jet lost altitude and then flew back up again. This was the best wake up call the team could want. 'This jet isn't going to last much longer' Nathan called back from the controls of the jet. 'No matter, we are here' Loki answered as he walked forward and with one slim finger pointed out a ware house surrounded by houses. Nathan nodded and pointed the jet towards a small park a block away.

'Better if we don't let them know that we're here just yet' Nathan murmured as he landed the jet. Loki nodded in approval and as soon as the jet was down he leapt out nimbly. The rest of the team filed out of the jet as well but not nearly as gracefully. Carmen kept tapping her bow with her hand anxiously as she looked around for something she could legally blow up, Harry was much the same except he let his anger go and shot the ground at his feet. 'Jesus Christ! What the hell did you do that for?' Stella yelped as she walked up besides Harry and looked at the ground then back up at him. 'Had to make sure it worked' Harry mumbled and stalked towards the general direction of the warehouse, with the rest of the team trailing behind him.

Loki quickly overtook the rest of the team and lead the search party towards the warehouse. The team followed quietly behind and primed their weapons and watched Loki out of the corner of their eyes. He had the stature of a tiger stalking prey, except Loki made it look more menacing, like he was doing this not just because he had to, not just because he could, because he was looking for revenge and he would get it.

They quietly arrived at the warehouse and paused, by some silent agreement they decided that they weren't here for revenge, like Loki, their one and only aim was to get Lauren out safely, and if they happened to get a few people on the way in, well…that just couldn't be avoided…

They entered the building quietly and with out having to use their weapons, then they heard the first scream. Hearts stopped and weapons where gripped tighter, the scream came again and they relaxed when it wasn't a girls voice. Looking around them they weren't surprised that Loki wasn't with them. So much for a silent entrance but at least Loki was having his fun. Quickly and quietly they where guided through the warehouse by Tommy who was flying above the building and Brendan who had stayed in the quinjet for medical support which would almost certainly be needed. They crept through what seemed to be never ending corridors, all of which looked the same. With dull grey walls, and a floor that looked like the same material as the ceiling. All in all it was very confusing, what was more confusing was the fact that they couldn't hear Loki, or more like Loki's victims, anymore. It seemed from Carmen's point of view that the walls where sound proof. Hopefully that didn't entail the reason that they all felt was as clear as it was written on the walls, _why sound proof the walls unless their was someones screams to dim? _

Another couple of corridors later, they had all lost count after the first three, they heard a noise. The clear sound of a door being closed, locked and of someone walking away. So far there hadn't been any doors in the corridor, only never ending grey walls. Starting to walk slowly faster the team headed towards the direction of the only lead they had. Breaking into a slow little run the team turned one final corridor and where welcomed by a dead end. The dead end wasn't important, it was really quite an ordinary dead end, what really got the team rushing towards it though was the large wooden door comfortably placed at the end of the dead end. It sat their innocently with nothing partially menacing or amazing or even remotely special about…except for the door handle. It was a normal brass door handle which would have been quiet expensive, the price wasn't the matter though. What was the matter was the red, rusty brown coating of dried blood on it. Yes this was defiantly the door the team where so desperately searching for.

A small little pop echoed through the dead end and the team jumped when Loki materialised in front of them, inches from the door. For a few seconds he starred at the door handle and then in one fluid motion grasped it despite the blood and wrenched the door open. The team was welcomed with a smell that would have made surgeons feel sick. But the sight only made it worse. Three people where huddled in the corner of the room with various tools, mainly sharp knives. They froze what they where doing and slowly turned around at the sound of the door opening. It was clear that they almost fainted when they saw Loki standing in the door way with heavily armed assassins surrounding him, but it wasn't the weapons that almost knocked out the people, it was Loki's expression, it was murderous.

'Get them out _now_' Loki growled as he shoved forward Harry and Nathan. Both of the boys stepped forward but where almost knocked over when the three people pushed through them and out of the door. Paying them no attention which was a blessing in its self Loki slowly walked to wards what was now visible in the corner of the room. Lauren.

She looked like terrible. Her hair was mattered and she was covered in blood, her usually slim but graceful figure was now pasty and un-naturally boney. Cuts, gashes and bruises covered her body, and both of her legs where twisted on the ground, broken. But the most scarring thing the team saw where her eyes. They where almost milky and they where wide open starring at them, not in relief but in fear. 'Turn off the light' Loki whispered as he edged closer to his daughter, it was clear he was making himself look small and his murderous look changed to one of kind calmness that promised love and protection. But only when the light was off did Lauren relax. Dimly through the darkness the team saw her sag against the wall and lean into Loki with out resistance when he broke away the chains that bound her hands to the wall. Loki was just starting to pick her up however when she suddenly stiffened in his arms and rolled out. Something akin to a hiss escaped her as her eyes went wide again and she landed in a crouch on the cold floor. They team all winced when they saw her face twist in pain briefly as she landed on her legs. Loki froze and didn't move, the team was about to step in when they heard her yell at them, ''**vinstri! tyna! Minn mein!? (2) **_WHY?!' _

Even though they didn't understand what Lauren was saying the meaning was clear, betrayal. Carmen stood with wide eyes and tried to comprehend how they broke Lauren when she was always untouchable. No one moved and then only sound in the small room was of Lauren breathing heavily and shifting on her knees, looking like if she could she would run. Loki took a step forwards and Lauren shuffled back. Seeing that this approach wasn't working Loki kneeled down and calmly looked at Lauren. Lauren slowly started to calm down and looked at Loki with less accusation and with more confusion. 'You came?' Lauren said quietly, 'Yes we came, and we will take you away from here if you calm down' Loki answered in the same tone. Lauren nodded and a small smile graced her lips, maybe everything would be okay.

The team breathed a sigh of relief and backed up as Loki lifted Lauren off the floor. 'Back to your transport ill meet you there' Loki said and with that he vanished, taking Lauren with him. With Lauren no longer in the building the rest of the team instantly relaxed slightly. 'Okay so now that our main objective has worked, am i allowed to start killing people for no other reason than i can?' Carmen asked turning to Nathan, rolling his eyes Nathan just nodded and they all jogged out of the room back in the direction they had come.

oOo

Now that she was out of the building Lauren felt strange. Her whole world had revolved around that tiny little room, her dark and the cold... But now she was out in the open, in the sunlight and the warmth, she found that she really missed the light. Lauren stared up at the blue sky and a small smile graced her lips, the light didn't seem nearly as menacing as it had in that tiny little room. Dimly Lauren was aware that Loki was carrying her to the jet, and she didn't mind. She had missed Loki and the familiar smell of metal and leather, magic and sometimes blood.

They reached the jet faster than Lauren would have liked, she was still trying to soak up the sun, and before she knew it a metal roof replaced the blue sky. Bringing her head up to rest on Loki's shoulder she squinted into the darker interior of jet, she found nothing that was going to hurt her, not that she thought Loki would let anything happen now that he was here, so she relaxed. Some small part of her mind that was still paying attention to her surroundings recognised one of the figures in the jet to be Brendan, _huh _Lauren thought to her self, she hadn't expected him to be here...

Brendan, for his part stayed relatively calm. It seemed the affects of the alcohol had worn off by now and if there was any left it would have been burned out of his mind by the sight that he had before him. Lauren looked like shit. But before Brendan could voice this opinion he saw the glare Loki was giving him and decided that was a comment for another time.

Brendan led Loki over to a small medical table in the corner of the jet and then stepped back so Loki could get through. Carefully Loki placed Lauren down on the table and for a few seconds and made sure she was comfortable. Stepping back Loki allowed Brendan to start trying to stop the bleeding and clean some of the wounds, for the most part Lauren stayed quiet, wincing ever so often when Brendan had to clean a deep gash, or accidentally moved her legs. Loki looked on and after he was satisfied that Brendan was indeed sober enough to look after Lauren he stepped back and leant against the side of the jet.

Not soon afterwards the rest of the team filed into the jet and took their seats. They where pretty much unscathed, there was a bit of blood but Loki was certain that it didn't belong to them. Once everyone had made sure Lauren was okay, through little looks out of the corner of their eyes, Nathan got up and started the jet. With a jerk the jet got into the air and headed back to the mansion.

oOo

Lauren closed her eyes. She was warm and surrounded by friends and under the protective gaze of her father. The trickles of sleep started to seep into her mind and Lauren smiled as she feel into oblivion.

And for the first time since Lauren had been placed in that little dark room she fell asleep with out the help of her darkness...

She was oblivious however to the slightly angry and defeated look Loki had on his face when he received a mental message. A message to summon, and one to warn...

* * *

**Hehehe cliffhanger XD**

**Thx for reading :D hope you like it and please please please review because as you all know,**

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER WRITING=FASTER UPDATES**

**Translations**

**1. Thank you, thank you…thank you**

**2. Left! Forgot! My pain!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! omg im so sorry this took so long to update, iv had exams and stuff, oh geeze i dont even have a excuse... Anyway hope you enjoy! Please check out my friends and shared owners of the YAI frenchie121 and chicaespangol121. **

**So hopefully this will be getting less...dark, but maybe not cause that's just my style of writing :P**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

'_Angels have friends, they have many. Devils don't have friends, but all it takes is a helping hand to give them hope, to give them friendship, to give them something worth living for'_

New York was calm, well calm for new york. The streets still bustled with people, the cars were still packed on the roads and the avengers tower still shone bright and powerful above all the other buildings. New yorkers walked through the streets but in no particular hurry, the night was still young and the weather was warm.

A loud engine cut through the air and most people on the street looked up the see the avengers quinjet flying in-between the buildings at a very fast speed, and for the avengers that's saying something. Heads turned to follow the quinjet as it barrelled towards avengers tower, only to turn at the last minute and go to the west, towards the young avengers HQ.

Pedestrians watched as the quinjet flew out of sight then kept walking. The quinjet was not an un common sight these days for the people of new york, a few people however spared a few thoughts to as why it was going so fast back home, when usually it was going at un godly speeds to leave. But like most things, the thoughts were soon dismissed and forgotten.

oOo

'You better get this fucking plane going faster or I'm going you to chuck you out and let you walk home!'

'Well you try flying this piece of shit while someone yells at you!'

'Hey I designed this _ piece of shit_ and your just flying it wrong!'

'Agh! no back seat flying!'

'Both of you shut the fuck up!' Brendan yelled, which was met by an innocent look by both Tommy and Carmen. Brendan for his part quickly silenced his annoyance but threw an eye roll at the girls before turning back to Lauren.

With practised hands Brendan had stopped most of the bleeding and was trying to wrap up some of the more superficial wounds. Glancing over his shoulder Brendan saw that Loki was still watching from the other side of the jet, it was un-nerving on the most part and Brendan found that he didn't partially like a god watching his every move while he tried to help said gods daughter. Strangely enough, Brendan thought, he still hadn't said thank you. Brendan mentally noted to ask about that later…once he had worked up the nerve to talk to him.

'Okay landing in one minute, strap your selves in' Carmen called from the front of the plane. Every one strapped themselves in save Loki who thought he was best placed standing next to the mini cot Lauren was currently lying in.

Carmen brought the plane down into the backyard of the mansion and with a flick of the switch the grass spilt in half and a helicopter strip rose out of the ground. Carmen aimed the quinjet and landed on strip of the concrete, and reaching above her head flicked another switch.

With a groan of machinery the concrete slab started lowering into the ground. The lights cut out for a moment as the grass resealed above their heads but with a flicker bright white lights lit up the cavern they had arrived in.

Ripping off the head set Carmen yanked open the her side door and leap from the jet. Tommy hit the release button the side of the jet and walked out of the jet as the back opened up and folded down letting the team exit. Brendan fished out a stretcher from under the seats and placed Lauren carefully on it. Nathan went forward and grabbed one end of the stretcher as Harry got the other. The rest of the team silently followed as Harry and Nathan carried Lauren out of the jet.

The walk to the sick bay was slow and tedious. They carefully scaled stairs and walked slowly down the many corridors. At some point Tommy had left the team to go and remove her armour and Stella had followed to remove her suit as well. Once they reached the sick bay Harry, Nathan and Carmen left. Leaving Athena and Brendan to clean up Lauren.

Conveniently though Lauren had just woke up.

'What happened?…fuck my head hurts…' Lauren mumbled as she struggled to sit up.

'Woah, woah lie back down no moving' Brendan said as he gently pushed Lauren back down, 'We need to clean you up so, um…'

'I can do it myself' Lauren interrupted quickly, seeing where this was going.

'Sorry Lauren but you can't stand, you might need some help…'Athena mumbled trying not to look at her.

Lauren looked between Athena and Brendan frowning and then sighed. 'Fine but you out' she said pointing to Brendan's chest and then to the door with a look that said, _don't you dare fucking argue with me. _Looking pretty relieved that he was asked to leave Brendan quickly exited the sick bay after placing some a pair of track pants and a black t-shirt on the corner of the bed.

After helping Lauren sit up Athena made an attempt at the many clasps and buckles that littered Lauren's once clean armour. A couple of minutes later the outer armour was neatly stacked on the floor next to the bed to be cleaned later. The leather came next and was straight away thrown out, there was no way they where going to be able to get rid of all of the blood or even begin to fix all the tares that mattered the once clean leather. Once Lauren was finally stripped down to just an under shirt and loose pants Athena stood back.

'What?' Lauren asked irritated,

'I'm trying to do this without cause you much pain…' Athena said as she studied Lauren. Rolling her eyes Lauren slumped and crossed her arms gently. After another minutes Athena shrugged and moved forward then paused.

'You might have to stand up to get rid of your pants…' Athena mumbled, 'and your going to hate this but i need help to keep you up…'

Lauren opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything Athena yelled out 'BRENDAN!'

Brendan stumbled into the room looking for something that had gone wrong, but was met with Athena's mischievous eyes and a still in dirty clothes Lauren, who's glare could have taken down the hulk.

'I'm guessing you need help?' Brendan asked as he stared intently at his shoes.

'Why yes we do, as your probably a wear I have broken both my legs and so my dear cousin though it would be a good idea for you to help me…'Lauren muttered as she glared daggers at Athena. Athena merely shrugged and grabbed the clean pants.

'Okay you lift and ill do the pant swap okay?' Athena said with much to much enthusiasm for Lauren's taste. Brendan for his part looked indifferent as he lifted up Lauren and pointedly looked in the opposite direction.

A few extremely painful minutes and quite a lot of choice swear words later Lauren had the clean pants on and was back to sitting on her bed. Brendan reached for the t-shirt and then tried to help Athena remove Lauren's shirt, with looking as little as possible. It worked for a little while until Brendan jarred Lauren's arm as he was pulling the shirt over her head.

'Fuck!**minn****handleggr! ósnjallr þurs! (1)' **Lauren screeched at Brendan, who had leap back and was looking at the ceiling again.

'Tsk, tsk. Don't insult Brendan, he was only trying to help' Athena scolded. Athena received a heated glare for her troubles.

Many swear words later Lauren was back to lying on the bed with fresh clothes on and all her wounds bandaged. While Brendan rummaged through some drawers Athena studied a very small tools next to Lauren with mild interest.

Where's Loki?' Lauren asked suddenly, looking up at Athena. Athena frowned and looked around the room to see if he was hiding in a corner or behind a cabinet, it wouldn't be a first. Turning back to Lauren she saw that Lauren had closed her eyes.

'Lauren?, You okay?' Athena whispered as she reached forward and poked her. Cracking open an eyelid Lauren looked at Athena with sharp eyes, 'He's in Jotunheim' Lauren said tiredly. 'Jotunheim? Why?' Athena said frowning slightly, 'I don't know but he isn't coming back any time soon' Lauren said closing her eyes again.

'Okay so i need to cast your legs at least until you can heal them yourself, um so i don't know very much Asgardian…ology so is there anything i need to avoid?' Brendan said as he poked his head up from behind a table. Lauren shrugged in response and looked up at Athena who returned the shrug. Brendan slowly nodded unsure and then stood up with some cast wrappings in hand.

Lauren eyed Brendan with apprehension as he stepped closer with the cast and started to apply it. In short, it hurt like a bitch. What seemed like hours later Brendan had finished and sent Lauren upstairs in a wheel chair. Athena stood in the lift with Lauren and helped her manoeuvre the wheel chair out of the lift but soon Lauren had the hang of it.

Half an hour later Lauren was in bed with the lights off. For a couple of hours however Lauren laid in her bed, not use to being in the dark without worrying about someone barging in with new creative ways to torture her. In the dark and the quiet Lauren brought her hand up to her face to inspect her bracelet. By the light glow of light under the door Lauren saw that even after everything that happened it was still pristine and in one piece. In the little light it glowed with silver and a little green. A few seconds later she whispered '**varði'.(2) **

In a smooth motion the Bracelet leap off her hand and twirled in front of her until it had smoothed out into her long deadly spear. For a few seconds Lauren just stared into the green gem circled by the snakes until she released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. It had been one of the worse tortures in that place to have her weapon literally touching her and yet she couldn't even use it.

Minutes later Lauren had fallen asleep wrapped around her spear. A few minutes after that Brendan cracked open the door to her room and peeped in. All he saw was Lauren peacefully asleep illuminated by a light green glow, clutching a giant spear. Deciding it was better not to bother her Brendan quietly closed the door with a click and left Lauren to her dreams.

oOo

The next day the team woke up and went down stairs to find Lauren already awake.

'What the fuck' Carmen muttered as she took in the scene of Lauren in the wheel chair almost buried in the freezer with her spear resting against the wall next to her.

'My words exactly' Tommy announced as she swayed towards the coffee machine for her daily intake of caffeine. Lauren poked her head out from the freezer with her arms filled with ice and her best innocent look.

'What are you doing?' Stella asked as she crossed her arms.

'Getting ice, what are you doing?' Lauren replied as she reached for more ice.

'Yes i can see that but _why_' Stella countered

'Because i can, and because i want a bath' Lauren replied as she turned back to the freezer, bored with the conversation.

'Why didn't you just use magic' Nathan asked

'Didn't have enough energy'

'Asked us to help?'

'You guys were asleep'

'Why isn't the water cold eno-'

'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE FOOD!' Harry yelled interrupting Nathan.

'That happened' Carmen answered with a serious face, pointing an accusing finger at Lauren. Lauren smiled and chucked a small piece of ice at Harry.

'Right okay, so do you need any help?' Athena said before Harry had to be restrained.

'Nope, this is my third trip. Im good now' Lauren said as she closed the freezer with a click. Juggling kilos of ice and her spear Lauren rolled towards the lift with surprising speed, stopping momentarily to grab an apple on the way there. Smirking as she left at Harry's dumbstruck face.

Once upstairs Lauren dumped her last load of ice into the bath and carefully place the spear on the floor next to it. Carefully pealing off her clothes Lauren used a small knife to cut away the casts on her legs smiling slightly at the image of Brendan face if he saw her roughly removing the casts he took so much care in making.

With care Lauren edged towards the bath and using her arms slowly lowered her self into the sea of ice. Relaxing into the cool bliss Lauren watched as her hand slowly turned a dark blue. Slowly the blue seeped across her skin like in and chased away her pale skin till she was in what Carmen called, her 'smurf' form. Running a hand over her forehead Lauren felt the smooth scars that rested there, marking her as a child of the royal line. Sinking lower into the bath Lauren closed her red eyes and let the ice do its work.

Being a Jotun had its perks. Controlling ice was fun, she was ten times a better fighter in the cold and 100 times better where there was snow, she could outrun anyone and a natural sense of direction was always handy when hanging out with people like Harry. The main bonus though was that she could heal very fast, and _extra '_very fast' in ice. So a couple of hours later Lauren was able to walk downstairs on her own two feet, now very much healed. Much to the disbelief of Brendan.

'So you healed yourself with ice?' Stella asked confused.

'Yes, as i told you earlier it comes with turning blue' Lauren said as she twirled her spear in one hand.

'You are like a real live snowman but with weapons and shit' Carmen said, poking Lauren in the shoulder.

'Thanks Carmen weapons and shit really sums me up' Lauren said rolling her eyes

'Anytime I'm always here to-wait no! Don't hurt me!' Carmen squealed as she sprinted around the room with Lauren in close pursuit.

'Well i personally need a drink' Tommy announced as she walked towards the bar.

'Miss, a director Fury is arriving at the tower, should i send her up?' Jarvis's cool voice sounded through the room.

'Yer, yer sure what ever…wait did you say _she_?'

With a ding the elevator arrived at their floor and opened to revel what looked like to be a mini _female_ version of Nick Fury, minus the eye patch.

'What the hell are you mother fuckers up to now?' She boomed around the room, not even flinching when, with a twang, a fork buried its self in the wall next to her head.

'Who is that!' Harry yelped armed with another fork.

'My name is Nicky Fury, Nick Fury's daughter you better now put down the fork before i shove it up your-'

'Okay! Hi I'm Stella Rogers and-'

'Yes i know who you are' Nicky interrupted 'What i want to know is why you disappeared off the grid for a whole day without even a note' Nicky said pointing a finger at Lauren.

'Kidnapped tortured' Lauren stated gripping her spear with one hand and with the other still trying to strangle Carmen

Nicky didn't even blink. 'I expect a mission report from you all by the end of the day' She stated

'NO! oh come on don't give us homework' Carmen whined as she continued to dodge Lauren.

'Shut your mother fucking mouth and sit the mother fucking down. I will give you 'homework' if i bloody well want to' Nicky answered glaring at Carmen, who slowly sat down.

'Good now, i will be checking in again, because my dear father assigned me to look after you. So _don't _piss me off or i _will _make your life _hell_.' Nicky said as she glared at each young avenger in turn. Then with out any other word turned, yanked the fork out of the wall, threw it at Harry's feet and walked into the lift.

Silently picking up the fork that was buried in the wood at his feet Harry turned to look at the others. 'Like father like daughter'

'Yer both fucking mean and shit scary' Tommy said between gulps of her drink.

'I thought she seemed nice' Athena announced smiling brightly.

The next few minutes where spent trying to hold back Lauren and Carmen as they leapt at Athena…they didn't succeed.

* * *

**Hope you guys like! More fun soon, promise ill update faster but in my defence not many reviews so...**

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER WRITING=FASTER UPDATES **

**so until next time my pretties **

**~Loki-Prime**

**translations**

1. my arm! Foolish ogre!

2. Protect


End file.
